


Bloody Romance (媚者无疆)

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloody Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, NCT Vision - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: "Poor thing" the Japanese king said, watching the young girl twirl around in the rain with her silver haired shadow holding her umbrella marked with golden flowers and blood of the people she killed "So small, so innocent, so beautiful" he paused "Such a lethal thing she is... Too bad she has feelings for her shadow""Would you like for me to call her here, your majesty?" The city master asked, looking at the young assassin playing in the rain with such pride in her chestThe king shook his head. "I like observing from afar Irene" He spoke "such fragile beauty is better to be looked at from afar. A man like me could corrupt something so precious quite quickly"-BASED OF THE CHINESE DRAMA: BLOODY ROMANCE





	Bloody Romance (媚者无疆)

 

The rain pattered down on the girl and her shadow as the King watched from afar. Her long black hair stuck to her neck and her clothes soaked. "Poor thing" the Japanese king said, watching the young girl twirl around in the rain with her silver haired shadow holding her umbrella marked with golden flowers and blood of the people she killed "So small, so innocent, so beautiful" he paused "Such a lethal thing she is... Too bad she has feelings for her shadow"

"Would you like for me to call her here, your majesty?" The city master asked, looking at the young assassin playing in the rain with such pride in her chest

The king shook his head. "I like observing from afar Irene" He spoke "such fragile beauty is better to be looked at from afar. A man like me could corrupt something so precious quite quickly"

 

"What do you mean sire?" Irene asked, not wanting to give the ruthless king another one of her precious assassins. 

 

The city master did not want to have another dead body to be brought back to Gui Hua City. It would make her feel as if she failed herself to see the youngest assassin die such a brutal death from the hands of the Japanese king himself. "I can almost feel you becoming uneasy Irene" The king said with a dark chuckle "I simply would like to your youngest assassin's name"

 

Irene sighed quietly. "Her name is Ophelia" The city master paused looking at the girl's shadow "And her shadow's name is Renjun"

 

* * *

**BASED OF THE CHINESE DRAMA:** BLOODY ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Chinese drama: Bloody Romance nor the NCT, Red Velvet members or any other KPOP idol in this fic.
> 
> Wattpad: strxwberrychocolate


End file.
